Prom Redux
by LauraADon
Summary: Brittany asks Santana to the prom. A do-over from last year. They get a little carried away though. Rated M.


**Had this idea in my head this morning when I woke up. I wrote most of this this morning when I should have been finishing my taxes.**

**PROM REDUX**

We all make mistakes. There are things in our lives that we wish we could have done differently or better. Nobody's perfect. That's what makes us human.

There are those things that we wish we could take back. Things we've said or done. But we can't. What's done is done. Whether it was fear or insecurities or something else that made us do these things. You can't go back you can only move forward.

Now it's not often in life when we get a do-over. When we are presented with the same scenario or situation twice. A second chance, so to speak, to do the right thing, to make the right decision. And if that opportunity comes you have to take it, right?

* * *

She took two books out of her locker and shoved them in her backpack before throwing it over her shoulder. She looked at her reflection in the little mirror that was hanging on the door before she shut the locker.

She turned her attention to the girl standing next to her who was rummaging through her locker for god knows what. She had a plan. She was determined to make her plan work this time. She had thought it all out. There was no way in her mind that it wouldn't work. Not like last year. Things were different now. Things had changed. She was sure that her plan was going to go smoothly.

She leaned her shoulder up against her locker patiently waiting for the girl next to her to catch her attention. Seconds passed as she waited. Other students walked by hurriedly making their way to class. That was not of major concern to her at the moment. She would be late to class if she had to be. Even if that meant getting a detention. She didn't care.

The girl next to her shoved a book and some notebooks in her bag and finally saw the blonde watching her. "What is it Brittany?" She asked the blonde looking her over once before turning her attention back to the inside of her locker. "You're gonna be late for class." She spoke into her locker as she looked for something else.

Brittany's face lit up as she put her plan into action. With a gentle smile on her face she began. "Come over tomorrow night after school?" She asked.

"What's tomorrow?" _Thursday, right. _She thought answering her own question. "I usually come over on Thursday nights. You know that. It's the one night of the week when your parents aren't home." Santana popped her head out of her locker and gave Brittany as curious look. She tried to read Brittany's face to figure out what the blonde was getting at.

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming over tomorrow." Brittany tried to explain. "I want to ask you something." She looked down at the floor for a second overcome with momentary shyness.

"You can ask me anything. You know that." Santana said seeing Brittany's behavior.

The blonde looked up at Santana with an excited smile. "I want to do another episode of Fondue For Two. Will you be my special guest?"

Santana knew what Brittany was asking even if she didn't say the words. She knew what Brittany wanted to do. Brittany had asked her to come on Fondue For Two last year. She wanted to ask her to the prom. But Santana couldn't do it. She couldn't go on a show that would be on the internet for the whole world to see. She couldn't have a girl ask her to the prom. She couldn't.

But things are different now. This isn't last year. Everything has changed. She isn't scared anymore. Ok so that's not completely true. There are still things that scare her but she can handle them. She can work through them now. She had to do this. She had to do it for Brittany. She had to do it for the both of them. She had to do it for herself. Even if it was a formality at this point.

The fact that Brittany wanted to do this again. To ask Santana to the prom again on her melted cheese show meant a lot. Santana wasn't completely sure what it meant totally, to be honest. She thought it was very brave of Brittany to even ask after what happened last year.

"Brittany you do remember that we are on the prom ballot. Don't you?" Santana pointed across the hall to the poster on the wall with their faces on it. Brittany followed Santana's finger with her eyes. Looking at the poster of the two of them. The smile on her face growing even bigger in the process.

"Yeah I know. But will you do it?" She batted her eyelashes at Santana. "Please?"

That bashful smile appeared on Santana's face. She looked around the hallway before she leaned in towards Brittany. She held on to her locker door with her left hand and put her right hand on Brittany's shoulder. She gave Brittany a quick kiss. As she pulled away she said. "Of course I will."

The bell rang as Brittany clapped her hands together in excitement. Santana giggled at how excited Brittany got. She shut her locker and looked around to see that there wasn't anyone left in the hallway. "You better get to class babe."

Brittany looked around realizing that everyone was gone and that the bell must have rang and she didn't hear it. "Ok see you after class." She leaned in and kissed Santana on the cheek before spinning on her heels and walking in the opposite direction that Santana was going.

* * *

Santana sat on Brittany's bed waiting as the blonde set up the video camera at the end of the bed. Next to the bed a small table was set up with the fondue on it. "I'm almost ready, one sec." Brittany said as she looked into the view finder on the camera making sure that it was centered on the bed.

Santana nodded acknowledging what Brittany had said as she watched Lord Tubbington creep into the room. "Does Tubbs have to be in here?" She asked Brittany as the cat jumped up on the bed next to her.

"Yes. The viewers love him. So he gets to stay." Brittany looked over at Santana.

"But all he does is eat the cheese. It's gross." She watched as the cat made his way across the bed and climbed up on the table and started lapping at the cheese. "Yuck. I'm not eating any of that." Santana scrunched up her face in disgust.

Brittany started the camera and went and sat on the bed next to Santana. "Ready?" She asked Santana before starting. The brunette nodded.

"Hello everybody. I know it's been a couple of weeks since I've done a video but here's another one. Hopeful you all like it. So lets get started, shall we?" Brittany looked over at Lord Tubbington and then to her left where Santana sat.

"As you can probably see Lord Tubbington is with as today and so is my girlfriend Santana. Say hi." She looked at Santana.

"Hi everybody." Santana waved at the camera.

"So if you guys remember back to last year I did a video where I said that my guest was supposed to be Santana but she texted and said she couldn't. Well… today we are going to attempt something similar to what I wanted to do that day. I would say it's going well so far." She winked at Santana. "She's here at least." She joked.

Santana smacked Brittany's knee with her hand. "Ok. Ok. All jokes aside it's time to get down to the serious business. I asked Santana to come here today and be my special guest on today's episode of Fondue For Two. I have a very important question to ask her. So without further ado." Brittany turned her upper body so that it was facing Santana's. "Santana Lopez will you go to the prom with me?" She said with a most serious face.

Slowly but surely a smile grew on Santana face. She never imagined how amazing those words would sounds coming out of Brittany's mouth. She nodded her head. "I would love to Brittany." She grabbed Brittany's elbow and pulled her into herself crashing their lips together.

Brittany thought it was gonna be a quick kiss. Something short just for the camera. But apparently Santana had other ideas. As the seconds passed Brittany became concerned. She finally pulled away from the brunette slightly. She rested her forehead against Santana's. She opened her eyes to see Santana looking at her. A little breathless she whispered. "The camera." Santana tilted her chin forward and kissed Brittany again. This kiss was different then the last. It wasn't for show or anything like that.

Santana slid her tongue across Brittany's lips. Brittany parted them almost immediately when she felt the contact. The Latina dipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth gently caressing her tongue in the process. Santana brought her hands up and cupped Brittany's cheeks holding her firmly in place.

After a few moments passed Santana took her left away from Brittany's face. She placed it on the blonde's shoulder and gently pushed her backwards so that she was lying on the bed. Santana moved so that her knees were straddling Brittany's hips. Santana reached around and undid the zipper on her own Cheerios top. She easily pulled the top off and threw it across the room. She lowered her body so that she was lying on top of Brittany.

The blonde's hands made there way, almost immediately, to Santana nearly naked back. Brittany ran them up and down smooth skin.

Instead of returning her lips to Brittany's Santana began attacking the girls neck. Brittany squirmed underneath her. Santana knew what she was doing. She knew exactly what to do to get Brittany all worked up and start squirming like that. A little kiss right behind Brittany's ear and then another one a little lower. Working her way down Brittany's neck until she reached the blonde's pulse point. She licked over the spot before sucking gently on it. Brittany let out a low throaty moan and sunk her fingers into the flesh of Santana's back. Santana knew she had Brittany now.

There were no longer any thoughts running through Brittany's brain. It was blank. All she knew was the sexy Latina that was lying on top of her. That's all she needed in that moment.

Santana adjusted her position so that she was sitting upright on Brittany's pelvis. She pointed down at Brittany's Cheerios top. "Off please." She smirked at the blonde. Brittany sat up to take her top off but Santana beat her to it. The brunette reached around and pulled the zipper down. Brittany pulled the top off and set it on the floor next to the bed. She laid back down on the bed.

Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany on the lips once before moving south to her collarbone. Placing a few kisses along the area and moving her attention a little lower. Kissing the soft plump breast tissue that was firmly held in place by her red bra. Santana's right hand came up to cup Brittany's left breast. She gave it a firm squeeze eliciting another moan from the blonde. "You like that, huh?" Santana husked out.

Brittany nodded furiously in response not being able to form words at the moment. A devilish smirk grew on Santana's face. She loved that she had the power to leave Brittany speechless. Santana decided enough with the teasing and on to the pleasing.

She sat up again and scooted backwards off of Brittany's hips. The blonde watched as Santana retreated away from her. The Latina eventually ended up kneeling in between Brittany's legs. She roamed her eyes over the girl lying in front of her with delight. She smiled as she reached out with both hands and grabbed the edges of both hips of Brittany red Cheerio issued spanx.

Brittany lifted her butt upon Santana's request. The brunette slowly calculatedly pulled down the red garment along with the thong Brittany was wearing underneath. She slid them down Brittany's long legs before discarding them on the floor. Leaving Brittany in her bra and Cheerios skirt.

Santana crawled up the bed until her knees were on either side of Brittany's left leg. Holding herself hovering slightly above the blonde by leaning down on her right elbow Santana stroked the shell of Brittany's ear with her tongue. Running up and down the ear twice before latching on and sucking on her earlobe.

Brittany rolled her hips up into Santana searching for friction. Santana placed her left hand firmly on Brittany's stomach feeling her marvelous abs and keeping her from bucking her hips again. "Easy tiger." She whispered in Brittany's ear with a giggle.

Brittany groaned. "Santana pleeeease." The brunette didn't need to be asked twice. She moved her hand lower. She brushed the back of her hand down Brittany's right thigh to her knee and then back up. She dipped her hand in between two of the pleats of the blondes skirt towards where Brittany needed her the most.

Santana grazed her fingertips across Brittany's clit causing the blondes whole body the stiffen momentarily at the contact. Brittany let out a long breathe and let her body relax. Santana continued along. She moved her fingers through Brittany's folds. She circled around Brittany's entrance with her fingers a couple of times.

Santana watched Brittany's face the whole time. Watching her react to every little movement Santana would make. The blonde had her eyes closed and didn't know that Santana was watching her. Santana moved her face so that it was directly in front of Brittany's. She reached down and kissed the blonde. Sucking on her bottom lip as she pulled away. "You're beautiful." She whispered against Brittany's cheek.

Santana then entered Brittany with two fingers. The blonde gasped in a breath of air at the suddenness. She slowly blew it out as Santana began moving her fingers in and out of her. With every stroke with every movement Santana kept her eyes glued to Brittany's face.

She flicked her thumb across Brittany's clit a couple of times. Brittany canted her hips up into Santana's hand in response. It was a signal for Santana to move things along. She moved her fingers in and out of Brittany at a faster pace. The blonde rolling her hips in rhythm with Santana's movements.

Santana knew Brittany was close by how erratic her breathing had become and by how tightly she had her hands clamped on the Santana's back. Just a few more thrusts in and out and Brittany would come undone. There was one thing Santana wanted more than to give Brittany an outstanding orgasm. She wanted the blonde to look at her. She wanted to be able to look into Brittany's eyes as she came. She wanted to see every emotion that whose eyes held in that moment.

Now yes there was a point in time where Santana had said that 'it was better if it didn't involve eye contact'. But guess what- that was a lie. Maybe with boys it was better if it didn't involve eye contact but not now. Not with Brittany. Now that they had their relationship issues worked out Santana wanted nothing more than to share and experience everything with Brittany. That meant feelings and emotions and yes even eye contact.

She bumped Brittany's cheek with her nose. "Britt. Open your eyes. Look at me." She said quietly.

Brittany eyes shot open and looked around the room trying to focus. She turned her head slightly to the side so that she could make eye contact with Santana. When she did a happy smile formed on both of their faces.

Santana thrust in and out of few more times before curling her fingers inside of Brittany. With that the blonde came undone and Santana watched it all happen with beautiful bliss. Never breaking eye contact she looked into Brittany's eyes that were twinkling with pleasure, happiness, and love. She smiled brightly before she leaned in and connected their lips together for a quick kiss. She slowly removed her fingers from inside Brittany.

Santana moved around on the bed a little before laying down with her head on Brittany's chest. She wiggled her arms around Brittany wrapping her up in a tight embrace. She listened to Brittany's heartbeat as it slowly returned to it's normal pace. When the blonde's breathing evened out Santana finally spoke. "I love you." She said kissing Brittany's chest where her heart was.

Brittany squeezed Santana tight to her body with her arms that were wrapped around the brunette's back. "I love you too." She whispered and kissed the top of Santana's head.

They laid there in comfortable peaceful silence for long minutes before Santana thought of something. "Brittany?"

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Uh- is the camera still on?"

"Oh god. It is. We never turned it off."

Santana tried to bury her face deeper into Brittany's chest trying to hide the fit of giggles that was about to overtake her. "Well looks like we accidentally just made a sex tape." She managed to giggle out. "Make sure you edit that before you put it on the internet." She added.

"Yeah wouldn't want that getting out there." Brittany said with a yawn. "You wanna watch it?" She asked Santana.

The brunette shook her head against Brittany's chest. "I just lived it. I don't need to watch it. Maybe some day if we are bored or something. But I think I will have a very vivid memory of what just happened for quite some time."

"Ok. Good idea." Brittany whispered as she was drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight babe." Santana whispered as she knew Brittany would soon be sound asleep and so would she.


End file.
